


I'll Never Let Go

by NellyHarrison



Series: World of Pure Imagination [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Titanic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Titanic AU Bellarke</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Let Go

The first time Bellamy Blake saw Clarke Griffin, he was sitting on the deck, sketching a father and his child looking over the edge.  She was beautiful, elegant, with a hint of sadness in her eyes that made her want to know her.  Of course, Jasper had quickly told him to forget about it, her clothing a clear indication that she was far out of his league.  It felt like his heart stopped when she looked at him, but it was a passing glance, quickly interrupted by a man coming and pulling her away from the rail.  Little did he know that soon enough, _he’d_  be the one pulling her from the rail.

He had been laying on a bench on the deck, looking up at the stars ahead and smoking a cigarette when she went rushing by, crying and frantic.  He shot up, watching her run away, then began to follow her to the very end of the ship.  By the time he got there, she had already climbed over the railing and stood, holding on as she leaned forward to look at the foaming sea below.

"Don’t do it," he called out, not wanting to scare her, but not wanting her to jump either.

"Stay back," Clarke called right back, looking at him from over her shoulder as she swallowed dryly.  "I mean it, don’t come any closer."

"Relax.  I just want to throw my cigarette," he told her, stepping up to where she was, a few feet to the side, to throw it over the edge.  "You’re not going to jump."

"Oh won’t I?" she shot back, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked at him.  "And what makes you think I won’t?"

"If you really wanted to jump, you wouldn’t have hesitated.  You would have done it already," he pointed out.

"You’re distracting me!" she shouted at him, turning back to the water.  "Now go away."

"Can’t," he shrugged, starting to unbutton his jacket.  "I’m involved now.  If you jump, I’ll be jumpin’ in right on after you."

"Don’t be absurd.  You’ll be killed," she pointed out, looking back over at him.

"Possibly.  Won’t stop me from doing it," he stated simply.  "I really don’t want to though.  Maybe if you came back over the rail, I won’t have to."  Clarke shook her head, looking out at the water below as she swallowed dryly.  "Come on.  Take my hand and I’ll help you over.  Whatever’s got you out here, it’s not worth dying over."

"You have no idea what you’re talking about," she insisted shaking her head.

"I bet it would be easier if you told me about it.  Come on," he said once more, reaching out his hand for her.  She finally turned to take it, offering a small smile in return.  "I’m Bellamy.  Bellamy Blake."

"Clarke Griffin," she greeted.  As she stepped up to start climbing over, her shoe stepped on her dress, and her foot slipped, the only thing keeping her from completely falling being her hand in Bellamy’s.  She cried out, her feet flailing as he grabbed her hand tightly.  "Help me!" she screamed, her other hand scrambling to try to grab onto something.

"Give me your other hand!" Bellamy called out, reaching for it as he held the other securely.

"Please!  Don’t let me fall!" she pleaded, crying as she looked down at the water below.

When he managed to grab her hand, he began pulling.  ”Come on, Clarke!  You have to pull yourself!  I promise, I won’t let go.”  With both of them working hard, they managed to pull her over the edge, and they fell back onto the deck as a few of the sailors came rushing towards them.  With her dress ripped while she looked utterly shocked, and Bellamy half on top of her, they assumed the worst.  Clarke was able to calm the master of arms to keep Bellamy from being arrested, as well as lied to appease her fiance.  As Finn led her away, she looked back and shared a longing glance with Bellamy.  It was only the beginning for them, however, not a goodbye.  Not yet, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first time writing Bellarke. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
